


Jealous, Poindexter?

by zim-tits (beansprean)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, M/M, kegster, omgcpheartbreakfest2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/pseuds/zim-tits
Summary: Nursey dances with another guy at a kegster, Dex is hella jealous, even though he's got no right to be.





	Jealous, Poindexter?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Brioux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brioux/pseuds/Brioux) in the [OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Characters/Pairings: Nursey & Dex  
> Prompt Details: Nursey dances with another guy at a kegster, Dex is hella jealous, even though he's got no right to be.  
> Additional Info: Go wild with it.  
> 

[ ](http://imgur.com/84yyUQs)

[ ](http://imgur.com/tGubXbi)

[ ](http://imgur.com/HwWTlgq)

[ ](http://imgur.com/pOAaKrr)

[ ](http://imgur.com/q0WMKaJ)

[ ](http://imgur.com/jLiQk0G)

[ ](http://imgur.com/T60qLyW)

[ ](http://imgur.com/nSz8Yed)

[ ](http://imgur.com/pQeQePB)

[ ](http://imgur.com/jSTSIMn)

[ ](http://imgur.com/pQeQePB)

[ ](http://imgur.com/oe3Ss3d)

**Author's Note:**

> Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://omgcpheartbreakfest.tumblr.com/) on the omgcpheartbreakfest tumblr page!


End file.
